


* Deleted Scenes * Let me fuck the walking add Ash

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fit well in the beginning of the story, hhhhh, oh well, thes are just a few scenes that I scrapped because they didn’t really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: These are just some deleted scenes for my nsfw fic that’s coming out soon. These didn’t really fit well with what I wanted to do so I just scrapped them, but I’ll still post them because they still have good character interactions and such.





	* Deleted Scenes * Let me fuck the walking add Ash

Guzma was sitting on a barstool lazily eating a banana when two people bashed through the front door. 

“Ash!” The smaller boy out of the two shrieked out, laughter mixed with fear, “Save me from Leon!” 

Ash poked his head up from where he was sitting in front of the oven. Because Guzma’s not allowed to have his cinnamon rolls and he can’t trust him from not stealing them if they're in the same room. And heaved himself up fully and held out his arms so that the boy could dive into them. Making the two spin about and in the process the boy switched to hide behind Ash, who was dead eyeing the man- _ Leon _ -who came halting behind the other side of the kitchen island. 

“Give me Hop, Ash.” Leon stated, spreading his hands outward onto the counter. 

The man reminded Guzma of one of those greasy, slick back hair, more shady then Team Rocket, no good for nothing business dealers that would try and talk to Nanu when he was a teen. Ash said something back to Leon that made the skinny man gap like a Magikarp out of water. Just who is this fucker anyways? He’s never seen him before. Actually, Guzmas sure he’s never seen someone wear a cape with that many logos sewn into the back. He cleared his throat loudly to bring everyone’s attention to him, “Hey Ash,” he drawled out, taking the time to eat another small bite of his banana, “who’s the walking add with an eggplant for hair?” 

Ash let out a dying Wailord noise in the back of his throat as Hop clung more tightly onto the older boy as he sunk down to his knees in breathless laughter. 

Leon whipped around fully so he could glare at Guzma who stared back while taking another bite of his banana. “I’m Leon, Galars undefeated Champion!” He walked a few steps forward so that the kitchen bar was the only thing separating them. “And who might you be?” 

Something snapped inside Guzma’s brain and he started laughing, choking on his food in the process. “Holy shit!” He crowed. slamming his fist into the counter. “You’re the man Ash was ranting about who wore an ugly ass suit to a league meeting while everyone else wore pj’s! Oh my god! You’re  _ that  _ Leon!” Guzma soon found himself like Hop, laughing till he was breathless and not even noticing how Leon’s cheeks turned a bright red as his eyes turned murderous. 

“You haven’t answered my question!” Leon hollered over their laughing, “who are you?” 

Ash was the first one to come down from his high. “He’s… he’s Guzma, and he’s like my eccentric uncle.” 

“Oh boy!” Hop cried out from the floor, a few tears tracked down his face. “You gone owned Leon!” 

Leon moved back to glare down at the boys who were lying on the kitchen floor. “I did not just get owned! And not by some grandpa.” 

Guzma snorted bad he got up to throw away the peel to his banana. “I’m barely over twenty-eight years old, so watch your tongue.” Instead of going back to his barstool Guzma came up to Leon. Smirking when he found out he was a good half a head taller than the Champion. “Because I won’t deal with  _ bratty _ Champions who think they own everything.” They were in each others faces now and he could see a blush creeping its way onto Leon’s cheeks. 

“Well I never!” Leon hissed, his blush grew as Guzma just continued to smirk and raised an eyebrow at him. He needed to leave, like  _ Now. _ “Hop.” Turning to his brother who had finally got his breath back and was laying on top of Ash with a devious glint in his eyes. “I’ll be with Chairman Rose, call if you need me.” Leon then stalked past Guzma, trying to shove the taller man back with his shoulders only to stumble back. 

“ _ Merow! _ ” Guzma jokingly hissed as his glee spiked at seeing the bratty Champion realize that he couldn’t be pushed around. “Litten’s got claws, blunt as they may seem.” 

Leon didn’t say anything. Successful slipping past Guzma the second time, though their shoulders still brushed against each other and something swirled in the bottom of his gut. 

Guzma watched as Leon walked away, disgust evident when he got the full scope of logos sewn into the too thick cape. But strangely enough, Guzma wouldn’t mind seeing the man one more time.

—

And the next time came when Guzma was helping Ash out at a natural reserve park. The boy was supposed to take pictures of wild Pokémon for some Professor in Kanto. But that didn’t matter as Ash’s hand tangled into his hair to stop himself from falling too far back off of Guzma’s arm. “Are you sure this is safe?” 

Ash grunted as he arched his back so he could get a good angle at the two Pidgey’ sun the tree that were preening each other. “Yeah, this is totally safe!” Ash reassured him. Until he leaned back to far and Guzma had to quickly bend down so Ash would have a shorter fall  _ and  _ save the camera from crashing into the ground and shatter. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his heart. Guzma turned to look at Ash who’s starting up at the sky, looking deader than Nanu does on a good day. “Totally safe,  _ huh? _ ” Guzma glared down at Ash. Only to snort when Ash flipped him off. 

“Oh fuck you!” Ash called. Grumbling unitelegably as Guzma picked him up and placed his ass back onto his shoulder. The camera also given back to him. 

“Oi! It’s Ash.  _ Ash! _ ” 

Guzma grunted as something slammed into him and. Guzma stumbled and growled as Ash’s hand had wiggled its way back into his hair clenched and tugged. “Hey brat! What the-“ 

“Oh it’s Hop.” Ash talked over him and Guzma snapped his mouth closed. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you and Leon were going to visit Chairman Rose.” 

Hop scratched the back of his head nervously as he pointed to two people farther down the dirt path. “Leon and Mr. Rose are here also.” Hop straightened back with a glint in his eyes that looked familiar from last week. “I _ was _ going to ask why the two of you are here. But  _ now- _ “ 

“You’ re wondering if I can lift you also?” Guzma guess and chuckled when Hop shook his head like one of those bobble heads Hapu likes to collect. “I mean.” Guzma opened the only free arm he had out. “We can see.” 

Hop didn’t waste time, launching himself up enough to where Guzma could easily hold him up in the air. “This is so dope!” He yelled and Ash started laughing along with him. 

Guzma chuckled, shifting his grip on Hop so the boy could be comfortable. “Is that the position you want?” He chuckled as Hop once again resembled a bobble head. 

“Yeah!” Hop and Ash cheered. Did pumping into the air in victory as Guzma easily did a small lap from a tree stump to a fallen tree which where a few feet apart. 

“Mr. Hop.” A voice spoke out as Guzma circled to do another lap. Standing before the three where Leon and Mr. Rose. 

“Hi Chairman Rose.” Hop flinched a little. His eyes went down casted as he wiggles a little to let Guzma know to let him down. 

Guzma didn’t move, he lifted Hop a little more into his shoulder as he inclined his head in greetings to the two. “So you must be Chairman Rose. It’s nice to finally meet you, Ash talked about you.” He tried to keep his voice level, something about the man threw Guzma off badly. Ash had talked with about the man in front of him with a pensive tone, which means he’s also slightly on edge since he was always better on up front character judgement than Guzma is. 

Chairman Rose hummed and his eyes slightly narrowed with an expression Guzma didn’t want to place a word too. “I hope it was all good things?” 

Before Guzma could answer Leon stepped in with a question of his own, “What are you two doing here?” He almost looked panicked for a reason Guzma didn’t want to find out. 

“I needed to take some pictures for Professor Oak since he wasn’t able to come to Galar this week for a few league meetings with me.” Ash suddenly perked up and twisted halfway, bringing the camera up to his face and completely ignoring Hop’s cry of surprise as Guzma grunted and had to twist around to follow Ash’s movement or the boy would fall off his shoulder once more. Once Ash was satisfied that he captured what ever had gotten his attention he looked down at Guzma with a serious facial expression. “Do we weigh anything to you?” 

Guzma loudly snorted as he shook his head. “No, I’ve carried Golisopod since she was a Wimpod and kept it up since.” 

Both Ash and Hop gazed at him with stars in their eyes as they started to praise and yell at him for not telling the two sooner. Ash scuffed the back of his head before turning to face the other two men as Hop kept asking Guzma how much he could lift. 

Leon was thankful that he chose to stand a little behind Chairman Rose as he was blushing at the sight. Guzma’s arm’s unconsciously flexing as he easily held up the two boy’s like their nothing but a couple of grapes. What Leon would give to be in their place, getting carried around in Guma’s arms and maybe even held up against a wall and fucked savagely by the white haired man. Pausing Leon looked away as his blush grew,  _ what was he even thinking!? _ Guzma doesn’t like him like that! Where in the ever living fuck did that thought came from? Sneaking another glance at the three he could see Ash talking with Chairman Rose as Guzma must have let go of Hop so instead the adult could wrap his arm around Hop’s back instead. 

“Well it’s good to meet you Guzma, but me and Leon need to get going.” Chairman Rose nodded his head once more and smiled when Hop did an air high five with Ash because he didn’t need to go with the man and the older brother. 

Leon was actually saddened to leave, the three looked like they were going to have a lot of fun together and Leon wouldn’t mind being a part of some chaos that wasn’t his job for once. But he said goodbye nonetheless to the boys as he followed behind Rose. Leon would’ve actually liked to get to know Guzma more, but it probably wouldn’t happen since the first time they two meet was pretty bad. 


End file.
